Would you kill for?
by TheOtaku Akatsuki
Summary: Would you really kill to be noticed? To be the one in charge of it all? To own it all? Would you really kill to win and reach your goal? Would you kill everyone and everything in your way to make all of the goals true? Kill them all kit...Kill every singl
1. Introduction

_'That demon doesn't deserve anything, lets kill it and let it rot..'_

_'Hey Sasuke, will you go out with me?...'_

_'Kakashi-sensei...train me...i will defeat me brother...'_

Heh...nobody cares, just pity...why do I even bother being here...? Good question...Why? Thats the question...

"**Kit...kill them..kill them all...then you can have the whole village ourselves...rule...you make the rules...the others will follow...Kit stop being weak..I WILL NOT HAVE A WEAK CONTAINER!"**

"Yeah...I should stop. Time to show off...time to stop hiding. I'll show them. All of them. Like they say..those who don't follow the rules will either be punished or perish...hehehhehe..for me they will perish..." as his eyes glinted in the dark.

**This is only the beginning...**


	2. The Grin of the Fox

"Heh heh….after everyone's busy…they won't notice me...besides who could miss the 'Demon Spawn' or the 'Demon' or 'the Bakemono'…Kyuubi…hey…you wake?"

**"…kit…..snort..what you want? Did you choose who to kill yet?" **

**"**Everyone."

**"Alright, well then lets kill a few tonight and let them see the body." **

Smiles" okay!" he cried a bit too eagerly.

As he walked down a dark alley, he spotted a few elderly women talking.

"…have you seen that demon? I think he's planning to kill us all!"

"…no…he is probably behind us listening…we shouldn't talk…we'll let them take care of the brat."

He smiled, they had no idea what he was planning, so he decided to sneak behind them and through a explosive tag..but that will attract too much attention…so he decided to cut them up and leave them there.

He walked up behind them and before one would blink they were a heap on the ground when you turn around. The shadow hid his face but one could see the eerily grin on his face.

'Well, now they won't be talking now would they…?'

So he dragged their bodies to the open streets which were emptied since no one is around at this time of the night. He left their bodies there and walked home. He got into bed and slept with a happy grin.

--Next morning

…."AAAAHHHHH!!! LOOK! LOOK! BODIES!!" was a scream that woke him from his peaceful slumber. He cracked one eye open and grinned. (hmm…mayb I should say something else other than grin?)

"Everyone step back and let the hokage through."

The elderly man dressed of robes and held a aura of power and wisdom…he looked at the bodies sprawled out like that on the street in front of him.

"…."

"Lord Hokage?" asked a Crow masked ANBU.

"Call all teams of the genin rookies, so then I can warn them, you take any available Jounins and Anbu's with you to look for clues, I will then be waiting for your results." AS he walked away he saw Naruto in a shadow behind a tree hiding.

"Naruto…(sighs) come out, I know its not you…"

He walked out of the shadows. "But, everyone will think the 'Demon boy' did that."

He winced and looked at the boy's facial features.

"Hey old man…? I want to ask you something…um..nevermind, I'll ask you later. I'm late for the meeting…." With that he leaped away.

---Team 7

"Now, where's that baka?"

"The dobe, he probably overslept….or he's scared."

"Now, now, don't be that way…"

There was a rustle in the leaves and out jumped an orange blob.

"…." He stared at them with empty azure eyes.

Kakashi stiffened slightly at the look. 'He looked so much like sensei when he was serious…no! Don't think that!' as he shook himself out of his stupor.

"Ok, we have a meeting with the Hokage. Lets go."

--Office—

He waited until everyone is here.

"Okay, now tell us hokage, what's this about the murder in the streets."

"Now everyone pay attention and Kakashi put that book away…." As he narrowed his eyes at him. Kakashi just shrugged and put it away.

"Now everyone the reason that you are all here is because of the murder you have just saw on the street, we will discuss this so you are all well informed and I don't want more of my village people to be killed. Now everyone the other teams are now looking for clues-"

"Hokage-sama!! We found something!!" Cried a Racoon masked.

They all poofed to the area were they saw a blood trail. Seems as if whoever killed them wanted to show everyone and let them know. But, what is it that ..that person…wanted us to know about. They looked around until they saw something written on a wall. It said.."_Once there was a boy, he was lonely, no one wants to be his friend. Until, he made one that they can't see. He now made a vow to pay those who thought him wrong." _

There was a face that looked a lot of a grinning fox.

Everyone shook in terror…is the fox back? Or is it something else?

No one looked anywhere else since the image burned into their minds. What no one ever noticed was a smirk among one of the crowd.

-------to be continued…I got writer's block…

**Reviews Please**…sorry if some of you thought the 1st chap was crappy but it was all I can think of.


	3. Worst sin evr!

Author's note: I am truly sorry to all of you who has been waiting for the next chapter, I have just cam eupon the worst sin imaginable (probably) I have ran out of ideas! So I need your help ppl! I need ideas and the only thing in my mind at the moment ' ...' yep! Hard to believe...surprised? Well I'm asking for help in need of ideas for my stories. That includes 'Feared' and 'Trouble II' thus also including this fic as well 'Would you kill for'

So send me your reviews. Thank you.


End file.
